Admirez, comme j'étais misérable
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: "Ce que vous avez actuellement entre les mains,est nul autre que les souvenirs de la vie misérable qu'à été la mienne. Ne reproduisez pas les mêmes erreurs que moi et admirez à quel point la vie de Regulus Arcturus Black était misérable. J'avance vers la mort Sirius. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais pardonne toi, car ce n'est pas de ta faute ce que je suis devenu. RAB"


**Bien le bonjour ! Alors, c'est mon premier OS sur le Fandom Harry Potter. J'ai décidé d'écrire sur mon personnage préféré de cet univers, à savoir le jeune et très regretté Regulus Black. J'espère que cet Os vous plaira, et n'hésiter pas à donner votre avis sur cet OS !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Admirez, comme j'étais misérable ...**

* * *

 _« A celui qui trouvera ceci,_  
 _Ceux que vous avez actuellement entre les mains,_  
 _est nul autre que les souvenirs_  
 _de la vie misérable qu'à été la mienne._  
 _Ne reproduisez pas les mêmes erreurs que moi_  
 _car votre fin n'en serait que funeste._  
 _Prenez en soin,_  
 _et admiré à quel point la vie de_  
 _Regulus Arcturus Black_  
 _était misérable._  
 _J'avance vers la mort_  
 _en espérant que ce sera toi,_  
 _mon frère Sirius, qui trouvera ceci._  
 _Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner,_  
 _mais pardonne toi, car ce n'est pas de ta faute_  
 _ce que je suis devenu._  
 _R. A. B. »_

Harry serre la fiole dans sa main.

Ce qu'il a dans les mains, ce sont les souvenirs du frère cadet de Sirius, Regulus. Ce frère qui fut un Mangemort, et qui a retourné sa veste, pour mourir dans l'ignorance la plus complète, même celle de son frère. A présent que Voldemort est mort, il a le temps de visionner le contenu de cette fiole. Ses amis, Ron et Hermione, sont à côtés de lui. Ils lui lancent un regard en courageant. Ainsi, il verse précautionneusement le liquide argenté qui est dans la fiole en verre et plonge dans la pensive présente dans la bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

On reconnaît difficilement le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Les lieux sont illuminés, et pleins de vie. On peut entendre des petits bruits de pas, des voix qui parlent, ou encore les tableaux qui piaillent joyeusement. Un enfant apparaît dans le couloir. Il marche avec très d'assurance, comme hésitant. Ses yeux gris furetent partout, rapidement. Ses cheveux noirs sont parfaitement coiffés, bien qu'une mèche lui tombe devant les yeux.

Harry Potter, spectateur de la scène, est plus que persuadé qu'il s'agit de son parrain Sirius Black, encore bien trop jeune pour montrer la tenacité dont il lui a connu de son vivant. Il a quoi ? Cinq ans, tout au plus. Puisque ce sont les souvenirs de Regulus Black, il doit être caché quelque part.

Le supposé Sirius s'avance, allant vers le tableau de Phineas Nigellus Black, qui le regarde narquoisement. D'une voix hésitante et à peine audible, l'enfant lui demande :

« - Excusez-moi Oncle Phineas … Est-ce que vous savez où est Sirius ? »

Harry Potter écarquille les yeux. Si ce garçon n'est pas Sirius … alors c'est Regulus ?! Il ressemble bien trop à Sirius, pour qu'il les ait tout les deux confondus. Il faut dire que les ressemblances sont plus que frappantes. Ils n'ont même pas deux ans d'écart, de ce que le spectateur se souvient, alors forcément. Les différences devraient apparaître bien plus tard, avec l'âge.

« - Tiens donc, qui voilà ? Le jeune Regulus … Encore à vouloir rester dans les pattes de cet ingrat ! A ce rythme là, ce sera Sirius qui contrôlera la famille Black, le charrie le portrait.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure l'enfant.

\- Quel enfant décevant … Tu trouveras Sirius dans la salle de bain du deuxième étage. Pendant que tu étais en train d'empêcher Kreattur de faire son travail, il a reçu une nouvelle correction, explique le tableau de Phineas Nigellus. »

Regulus murmures des excuses pour le dérangements ainsi que des remerciements pour l'aide apporté, avant de monter les grands escaliers de la maison. Harry le suit de près et comme attendu, l'enfant s'arrête au deuxième étage, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain qui est juste entrebaillé.

Là, à l'intérieur, un enfant ressemblant plus que grandement à Regulus est installé sur une chaise. Ses cheveux noirs sont très légèrement ondulés et un peu plus longs que ceux de Regulus, et ses iris grises flamboient de colère contenu. Il est également un peu plus grand. Il y a une légère plaie sur sa joue qui semble être soigné depuis quelques minutes. Sirius est torse nu, applicant une potion sur un bleu se trouvant au niveau de sa côte gauche. On peut voir une infime plaie sur son ventre, mais rien de bien méchant.

« - Siri … ? demande timidement Regulus.

\- Ah, Reggie … l'ainé Black semble légèrement gêné de la situation. Va dans ta chambre, je préfère que tu ne vois pas ce genre de chose. »  
Le Survivant s'étonne d'entendre parfaitement le ton plus que doux de son parrain. Sa voix est douce, bien plus douce qu'il ne l'ai jamais entendu, même dans les souvenirs de Severus Rogue. A ce moment-là de sa vie, il aimait encore son petit frère, car il n'y avait strictement rien qui les opposait. Pas de maison, ni d'opinion.

Regulus secoue négativement la tête avant d'approcher de son ainé, lui saisit des mains la potion et la lui applique lui-même. Sirius le laisse faire, regardant les gestes effectués patiemment.

* * *

L'image s'estompe, sur les deux frères unit, afin de laisser place au salon du Square Grimmaurd. On entend des éclats de voix. Harry reconnaît celles de Walburga et de Sirius. Regulus observe ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce adjacente, le dos collé contre le mur, le plus discrètement possible. Il semble avoir grandit un peu. Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis le premier souvenir ? Quelques mois ? Un an ? Intrigué, Harry entre dans le salon, afin de voir ce qu'il s'y déroule de spécial.

« - Si tu ne veux pas être puni Sirius, retire maintenant tout tes propos indécents, prévient Walburga.

\- Je ne retirerai strictement rien, car je n'ai rien dit d'indécent, réplique Sirius avec hargne. Vous voulez vraiment que je sorte des propos indécents ? Je vais le faire ! J'en ai entendu de superbes lors de ma dernière escapade dans le Londres Moldu, il y a une semaine ! la provoque Sirius. Vous avez donc : catain, goujat ou enfoiré ! crache t-il. »  
Walburga reserre sa prise sur sa baguette et, d'un geste souple du mouvement, utilise un informulé qui frappe son fils ainé. Le sort fait l'effet d'une giffle, car l'enfant tombe au sol en tenant sa joue égratignée. Cependant, celui-ci lance tout de même avec provocation :

« - Les Moldus ont plus de courage que vous. Au moins, eux, quand il giffle quelqu'un, il le font manuellement !

\- Kreattur ! appelle Walburga. L'Elfe de Maison apparaît dans la seconde. Emmène Sirius dans sa chambre et enferme l'y pour toute la semaine. Et assure toi qu'il n'en sorte pas. »

L'Elfe acquiesce et saisit Sirius par le bras, transplanant. Harry a le temps d'apercevoir la grimace de Sirius, causé par la poigne trop forte de Kreattur sur son bras.

« - Et dire qu'il va entrer à Poudlard trois ans, soupire Walburga alors que le décor change. Quel déception … »

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Harry apparaît dans la chambre de Sirius, qui est encore dénuée de la décoration spéciale que son propriétaire mettra plus tard pour afficher sa différence avec sa famille. Sirius est assit sur son lit, alors que Regulus se tient debout devant lui, l'air un peu en colère. Il semble s'être légèrement affermit, se tenant droit, la tête haute.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela, Sirius ? Père et Mère ne t'ont rien fait ! s'exclame Regulus. Tu es en train de leur faire honte !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard. »

Harry écarquille les yeux en entendant cela. Son parrain … ne pas recevoir sa lettre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

« - Oncle Cygnus ne cesse de charier Père comme quoi son fils ainé est un Cracmol.

\- Il l'a bien cherché. Lui-même l'avait charié sur le fait qu'il n'avait eu que trois filles et aucun héritier, marmonne Sirius. Et je ne suis pas un Cracmol, Regulus ! Toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir. Cela fait tellement longtemps que les premiers signes de magie précoce sont apparus de mon côté. Sauf que Père et Mère sont trop occupés pour s'en apercevoir. Toi au moins, tu aurais dû te souvenir que je suis né le trois novembre. Je n'irai pas à Poudlard avant l'année prochaine, parce que je n'ai pas encore onze ans !

\- … Tu ne cesses de les défier, répond finalement Regulus, reprenant contenance après qu'il eut été étonné de la déclaration de son frère. Tu n'as dementis personne lorsqu'on a dit que tu étais Cracmol. Ils n'ont rien fait pour que tu t'en prennes à eux.

\- Ne me fait pas la moral Regulus, alors que tu n'es même pas capable de penser par toi-même ! raille l'héritier Black.

\- Je sais faire cela, rétorque le cadet

\- Ah oui ? Prouve-le ! Combien de Moldus as-tu rencontré à ce jour pour te donner le droit de les mépriser ? il attend quelques secondes avant de sourire narquoisement et de déclarer : Tu vois, tu laisses les autres te dire ce que tu dois penser. Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. Je veux apprendre à voir le monde tel qu'il est. Regulus … Je ne veux pas être entravé, je veux être libre ! ajoute t-il piteusement.

\- Au risque d'être renié ?

\- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

\- Très bien, Regulus s'avance vers la porte et au moment d'en franchir le seuil, il ajoute en tournant le dos à son frère : J'ignore ce que veut dire cette expression Moldue, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ta vie sera ce que tu souhaites en faire. »

Regulus quitte la pièce sur ces mots.

Harry peut voir l'expression déçu de son parrain et celle peiné de Regulus.

Ainsi donc, voici comment les deux frères ont commencé à se déchirer …

* * *

« - Quelle honte ! s'exclame la voix de Walburga, alors que l'image du salon se matérialise. Un Black, à Gryffondor ! »

Celui-qui-a-survécu se retrouve au beau milieu du salon, au milieu de beaucoup de personnes. Il sait immédiatement de quoi il est question. Nous sommes le soir du premier septembre 1971, le jour où son parrain a dévoilé au grand public sa différence avec sa famille. Il aperçoit Regulus, terré dans un coin de la pièce, intimidé et ne sachant où se mettre parmis toutes ces personnes.

« - Je préfère singulièrement posséder trois filles que d'avoir un fils qui crache ainsi sur le blason familiale, dit d'un ton moqueur un homme à un autre. Nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour ton fils, Orion, mon frère. Il est une cause perdue. »

Orion, le père de Sirius et Regulus est un homme grand et imposant. Il semble toujours maintenir cette apparence froide quoi qu'il en advienne. Si les souvenirs de Harry sont exacts, il va décédé la même année que Regulus. Est-ce que le fait d'avoir perdu ses deux fils l'a si profondément atteint … ?

« - Sirius n'est pas encore perdu, Cygnus. Nous le ferons revenir ici pour les fêtes de fin d'année pour refaire son éducation, déclare Orion d'un ton froid et confiant. »

Harry remarque dans le lot, deux femmes qui se ressemblent grandement. L'une d'elle affiche un air des plus moroses et l'autre possède un air de dément. Il sait tout de suite de qui il s'agit : Andromeda Tonks et Bellatrix Lestrange, toutes deus pas encore liés à leur mari, semble t-il.

« - Tout cela est de la faute de votre petit fils, Dorea ! clame Walburga, rageuse. »

Ladite Dorea semble être plus ennuyé qu'autre chose. Posément, elle répond :

« - Allons Walburga, tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne s'agit nullement de la faute de James. Mais si cela peut te rassuré, j'irai parler avec Fleamont. »

Walburga marmonne comme quoi la famille Potter devrait être considéré comme Traitre à son Sang et être rayé de la tapisserie de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Ce à quoi Dorea déclare de vive voix :

« - Je ne renie pas le sang Black qui coule dans mes veines. Cependant, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'imposer mes points de vue à autrui. Mon fils a souhaité devenir Auror, et le voilà à présent chef du Bureau des Aurors. James aussi accomplira de grandes choses. Sirius aussi, ajoute t-elle avec confiance. »

Au lieu de se mettre à crier ou autre chose qui se rapporte à une réaction violente, la mère de Sirius se tourne vers le frère de celui-ci, Regulus, toujours tapie dans un coin de la pièce, n'osant bouger. D'une voix doucereuse, elle dit :

« - Regulus, approche donc. »

N'osant pas refuser, l'enfant hoche lentement la tête et s'avance vers sa génitrice du plus dignement qu'il le peut, avec tout ces regards braqués sur sa personne. Harry sait qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais. Connaissant Mrs Black – son portrait tout du moins – il sait que sa voix doucereuse n'est qu'un présage à quelque chose de vraiment très mauvais. Et il a plus que raison, mais il ne va s'en apercevoir que bien plus tard. Une fois Regulus devant elle, Walburga s'agenouille avec dignité sur le sol, venant poser ses mains sur les épaules de son deuxième fils qui grimace en sentant les ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, telle une menace, le défiant de la contredire sur ce qu'elle va dire.

« - Tu es un véritable Black, n'est-ce pas Regulus ? l'enfant hoche la tête de haut en bas machinalement. Contrairement à ce traitre de Sirius, tu honoreras notre famille en allant à Serpentard, elle crache le nouveau titre de Sirius. Encore une fois, Regulus n'a d'autre choix que d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, mais sa peur est aisément perceptible. Bien. Tu es un bon garçon, Regulus. A présent monte dans ta chambre. Il est tard. »

Le cadet Black n'a pas le courage de protester.  
C'est pourquoi il s'exécute. Avant que le souvenir ne change, Harry entend très clairement Cygnus Black appeler l'Elfe de Maison pour lui demander d'apporter de quoi écrire une Beuglante.

* * *

« - Regulus n'est pas comme son frère Sirius. Lui est un digne héritier pour notre famille, dit une voix. »

Aucun souvenir ne se forme, seules des voix, qui ne cessent de répéter le même genre de chose. Chantant les louanges d'un Regulus parfait héritier et crachant de temps en temps, sur Sirius le Traitre à son Sang. Harry Potter devine alors que le frère de son parrain, n'a pas souhaité revoir les images, mais qu'il voulait tout de même que ce qui est dit, soit entendu.

« - Un digne Serpentard, qu'il sera ! »

« - Les Traitres à leur Sang n'ont pas leur place parmi nous. »

« - Les Moldus sont inférieurs à nous, les sorciers. »

« - Les Sangs Purs doivent être au sommet, seule la pureté du Sang importe ! »

Harry met ses mains sur ses oreilles, priant pour que tout cela cesse. Toutes ces voix … On dirait un lavage de cerveau. C'est insupportable. Il ne veut pas se laisser convaincre de telles choses. Est-ce donc à force d'entendre tout cela au cours d'une seule année, qui a réellement pervertit le si timide Regulus pour en faire le parfait héritier que Sirius haïssait ?

« - Sirius, j'ai peur … »

C'est la voix de Regulus.

Le décor se forme, laissant voir la chambre encore vierge de toutes décorations de Regulus. Harry cherche le propriétaire de la pièce, jusqu'à le trouver. Il est tassé dans un coin de la pièce, jambes repliées contre son torse, alors que son corps tremble. Mais il ne laisse échappé aucun sanglot et aucune larme ne fait son chemin sur ses joues. Il semble tellement … misérable, à ce moment-là. Appelant son frère absent, sûrement à Poudlard, comme si juste prononcer le nom de son frère pouvait changer quelque chose à sa détresse.

Le Survivant ne peut que le prendre en pitié. Il aimerait bien reconforter cet enfant …

« - J'ai peur … de décevoir Père et Mère … de ne pas être l'héritier qu'il souhaite … murmure le cadet Black. Si je ne vais pas à Serpentard … il faut que j'y aille … je ne dois pas décevoir Père et Mère … »

« - N'oublie pas Regulus, les Black vont à Serpentard, et nul part ailleurs, rappelle la voix d'Orion. »

* * *

« - Black, Regulus, appelle la voix du professeur McGonagall. »

La Grande Salle se forme rapidement. Les quatre grandes tables des quatre Maisons de Poudlard, celle des professeurs, et les premières années attendant la répartition. Harry repère les Maraudeurs vers le bout de la table des professeurs. Il remarque un infime espoir dans les yeux de son parrain à l'appel de son jeune frère, alors que son père James, semble juste déjà compatir avec son ami. Wormtail admire silencieusement du regard ses deux amis et un peu en retrait, se tient Lupin qui se être très peu sûr de lui, rien à voir avec son homologue adulte.

Regulus sort du rang des première année, la tête droite, le dos raide, l'air plus que confiant. Mais si on est assez près, on peut voir dans son regard, tout ce qu'il ressent. De l'indécision. Il jette un regard à la table des Gryffondor, à son frère plus particulièrement, puis vers les Serpentard de l'autre côté qui semblent déjà tous l'attendre. Il se mordille la lèvre en s'installant sur le tabouret. On lui pose le Choixpeau sur la table.

Harry entend alors dans sa tête, la voix du Choixpeau. Ce qu'il dit au jeune Black à ce moment là.

« - _Oh, un autre Black, constate l'artefact. Mais toi aussi, tu sembles différents des autres,_ Regulus se rétracte en entendant cela, _mais c'est différent. Tu es loin d'être courageux, Gryffondor est hors de question. Tu es intelligent. Très intelligent. Serdaigle, peut-être ? Non ? Soit. Il est vrai que tu n'es plus assez ouvert d'esprit. Ah, Serpentard … C'est là où tu veux aller, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux faire la fierté de ta famille plus que tout, mais prend garde. Sur ce chemin-là, tu cours droit vers les Ténèbres ainsi qu'à ta propre perte … Cela t'es égal ? Comme tu voudras. Je te souhaite bonne chance, car tu vas en avoir fort besoin à … **SERPENTARD** _! »

Le Choixpeau est enlevé de la tête de Regulus qui se lève, allant droit vers sa nouvelle Maison. Le spectateur voit l'expression déçu de Sirius et James qui semble être en train de le confronter à une certaine réalité. Regulus est bien accueillit, même si cela est froidement. Il s'installe aux côtés d'une femme blonde, Narcissa Black, un jour Malefoy. Elle lui sourit gentiment. Un sourire qu'il lui rend très maladroitement.

Il jette un regard à la table des Gryffondor, et se mordille discrètement la lèvre inférieur. Harry comprend pourquoi. Sirius s'est déjà désintéressé de son petit frère, chamaillant plutôt avec James, comme il le ferait avec un frère. Le spectateur lui-même en ressent un pincement au cœur. Il est heureux que son père et son parrain se soient aussi bien entendu, commençant même à se demander comment on ait pu doûter de l'innocence du dernier. Mais … Sirius abandonne Regulus. Et il ne fera certainement rien, lors de sa descente dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Un nouveau souvenir fait son apparition.

Cette fois-ci, ils sont dans les couloirs. Regulus court après son frère qui semble l'ignorer complètement. Il ne doit pas s'être passé quelques jours depuis le banquet de début d'année.

« - Sirius, attend moi ! »

L'ainé Black s'arrête, mais ne prend pas la peine de se tourner vers son cadet qui reprend sa respiration, devant certainement courir depuis un bon moment. Se manières doivent l'empêcher de s'écrouler.

« - Pourquoi m'évites-tu ces quatre derniers jours, depuis le banquet ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Tu n'en sais rien ? demande Sirius d'une voix sombre. Il se retourne, ses yeux dévoilant toute sa peine. Tu es un Serpentard !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela change ? Si j'avais été à Serdaigle, tu n'aurais pas commencer à m'ignorer.

\- Si je t'évite, c'est … parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. »

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, qu'il presse, avant de s'en aller, laissant sur place, un Regulus complètement étonné et désemparé. Peut être ne comprend il pas les paroles de son frère. Cependant, Harry lui, les comprend. Son parrain s'en est voulu, de ne pas être parvenu à dégager Regulus de l'emprise familiale. Et ce sentiment a finit par se transformer en haine dirigé contre le cadet Black, lui qui fut si ignare au point de tout accepter d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

L'image se floutte, pour se transformer en une autre.

Ils sont dans la bibliothèque et Regulus semble chercher un ouvrage. Il s'agit de la section des Potions. Son esprit trop ailleurs, il ne remarque pas … Severus Rogue, aussi étonnant soit il. Ils se rentrent dedans et, à cause de sa faible carrure, le plus jeune rencontre le sol.

Rogue marmonne des excuses plus ou moins compréhensibles, tendant une main à l'autre pour l'aider à se relever. Geste qui est accepté sans hésitation, étonnant le futur professeur de Potion. Il tire un peu sur son bras, mais Regulus en perd de nouveau l'équilibre. Heureusement, Rogue le rattrape sans problème dans un étrange reflex.

« - Merci, dit juste Regulus. Tu … il fronce les sourcils, est un ami de Mulciber et Avery, je me trompe ?

\- Severus Rogue, se présente celui-ci d'un ton platonique après avoir vaguement hoché positivement la tête.

\- C'est donc toi, murmure pensivement le plus jeune. Regulus Black, se présente t-il ensuite en présentant une main au futur professeur. »

Celui-ci hausse légèrement un sourcil, comme étonné d'un tel geste, mais finit par accepter la poigne, semblant s'étonner de la fermeté de celle-ci.

« - Tu cherchais peut-être quelque chose ici ? s'enquit le deuxième année. Je passe beaucoup de temps ici, je peux peut-être t'aider.

\- Je ne recherche rien à proprement parlé, répond le cadet Black. Je suis simplement à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à lire.

\- Alors tu devrais trouvé quelque chose au niveau des ingrédients qu'on utilise pour concocter des potions. Ici, c'est surtout consacré à la préparation, pas à la théorie. »  
Regulus hoche la tête, suivant le conseil proscrit sans dire mot.

* * *

« - Qui est cette fille aux yeux émeraudes avec qui tu passes plus de la moitié de ton temps ? demande Regulus, alors qu'une nouveau souvenir se forme, laissant apparaître la cour de Poudlard. Elle est à Gryffondor, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut … Elle aussi, est une Sang Mêlé ?

\- Elle s'appelle Lily Evans, répond Rogue dont les yeux scintillent légèrement à ce nom, un détail qui n'échappe pas à son interlocuteur. Elle est bien à Gryffondor et c'est une Née Moldue vraiment douée.

\- Ah. Une Sang de Bourbe, constate avec indifférence le Sang Pur, comme s'il ne venait pas de dire une ignoble insulte. Gryffondor, en prime …

\- Cela pose un problème ? demande Rogue, sur la défensive.

\- … Non, aucun. Si tu dis qu'elle est douée, c'est qu'elle l'est. Ce genre d'individu finit par un jour aquérir le statut de Sang Pur, je n'ai donc aucun avis sur la question. Toutefois, son front se plisse en un plit soucieux, je te conseille fortement de faire attention. Serpent et lion ne font jamais bonne entente. De plus … aucun Gryffondor n'échappe à la règle du SSGS.

\- Ne compare pas mon amitié avec Lily à ta relation avec ton idiot de frère. Et c'est quoi ce SSGS ? »

Harry, observant toujours avec attention la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux, trouve étrange d'entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de son ex professeur. Il faut croire qu'il tenait réellement beaucoup à Lily, plus qu'il ne le pensait, même après avoir vu ses souvenirs.

« - Le Syndrôme du Stupide Gryffondor Suicidaire, explique Regulus avec un petit sourire. Une maladie redoutable qui pousse les sujets – principalement des Gryffondor, à commettre des actes dangereux et complètement stupide qui peut leurs coûtés la vie.

\- Pfff … Severus soupire d'un air pitoyable, roulant des yeux. Où est-ce que tu es allé chercher ça ?

\- J'ai entendu Lupin dire cela à Sirius. Depuis, lui et Potter proclâme haut et fort dans les couloirs que leurs actes sont la faute du SSGS.

\- Si c'est Lupin qui le dit, grince Rogue. »

Regulus regarde un instant son camarade d'un regard insondable, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Il reprend ses esprits, détournant son attention pour autre chose : Sirius en train de se chamailler joyeusement avec James Potter, comme il le ferait avec un véritable frère. Un voile de tristesse passe dans ses yeux, avant de ne plus rien laisser filtrer, lorsque son ainé passe à côté de lui, poursuivant son ami en riant.

* * *

Harry voit une nouvelle fois le souvenir changer, laissant cette fois-ci place à l'infirmerie. Il se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire à cet endroit, lorsqu'il remarque le cadet Black assit dans un des lits de la pièce, les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, pendant que Mrs Pomfresh l'examine soigneusement, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Dehors, le spectateur peut voir qu'il neige beaucoup. On doit être dans les environs de Noël. Rogue se tient un peu à l'écart, son front étant barré d'un pli sceptique.

« - Depuis combien de temps semble t-il mal en point ? demande l'infirmière au futur professeur en laissant son patient. Inutile de vous le demander Mr Black, vous êtes comme votre frère sur ce niveau là.

\- Je dirai deux jours. Peut-être trois, répond vaguement le questionné pendant que le malade grommelle des phrases incompréhensibles. Il n'a pas voulu rentrer chez lui à cause de cela. Est-ce que c'est grave ? demande t-il ensuite avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- C'est la première fois que je dois le soigner. Je dirai que ça l'est, sauf si ce genre de chose arrive fréquement. Mr Rogue, allez me chercher le frère de Mr Black. Dites lui que cela concerne son frère. Vous voulez aider votre ami à guérir, oui ou non ? demande Mrs Pomfresh en voyant l'expression rembrunit du Serpentard. »

L'image se floute légèrement, laissant cette fois-ci apparaître Sirius dans l'infirmerie, en discussion avec l'infirmière. Harry s'approche afin d'entendre ce qui est dit.

« - Regulus a toujours eu un faible système imunitaire. Il chope toujours toutes les saloperies qui traine, déclare Sirius, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, dans une position nonchalante. Que voulez-vous ! A force de faire dans la consanguinité, on finit comme ça. Pas de quoi être fier. Il n'y a que des inconvéniants à être un Sang Pur, crache t-il. Mourir plus vite que les autres, par exemple. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez ? »

Malgré les paroles dites, le Survivant voit bien que son parrain est inquiet pour son frère. Il tente de masquer ses inquiétudes derrière des paroles acides dirigées vers son patrimoine que son petit frère adore tant. Petit frère qui est actuellement en train de fixerr le sol, toujours assit au bord de son lit, hermétique à ce que dit son ainé, même si on remarque bien qu'il se mordille la lèvre inférieur de peine.

Lorsque Sirius quitte l'infirmerie, Harry a le temps de l'entendre murmure alors que la porte de la pièce se referme :

« - J'empreinterai la Cape d'Invisibilité de James pour lui rendre visite après le couvre feu. Avec un peu de chance, il sera endormit. »

* * *

Un nouveau souvenir apparaît. Et cette fois-ci, Regulus est dans une grande bibliothèque. Sa démarche est hésitante, alors qu'il est intimidé par l'endroit. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieur dans un geste nerveux. Il semble avoir prit une, voir même deux années, ce qui doit faire de lui un troisième année, peut être même quatrième, mais cela reste à prouver, cependant … Précautionneument, comme craignant quelque chose, il s'approche d'une étagère et laisse sa main s'arrêter sur la tranche d'un livre. Harry hausse un sourcil en voyant le titre de l'ouvrage :

Legilimancie et Occlumantie, les Arts de l'Esprit.

Tiens donc, le cadet de Sirius s'est intéressé à ce genre de chose … ?

« - C'est la première fois que je vais lire un ouvrage de Magie Noire, murmure l'adolescent, aussi infime celle-ci soit-elle. Notre famille a décidément un bon registre concernant les Arts Sombres … Que dirait Sirius s'il me voyait actuellement … ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration, l'adolescent extirpe l'ouvrage de l'étagère. Le livre entre les mains, il semble encore hésité. Et Harry sait qu'à partir du moment où Regulus ouvrira ce livre, il va démarrer une déchéance dans les Ténèbres de la Magie Noire. Et à ce moment-là, Harry aurait tout donné pour empêcher le frère de son parrain de se plonger dans cette branche obscure de la magie. Pour l'instant, il est encore secourable. Pourquoi Sirius n'est-il pas là pour son petit frère alors que celui-ci en a tellement besoin ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là pour le soutenir, et le sortir de ces ténèbres où il commence à s'enfoncer ?

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, Harry en veut à son parrain, pour avoir été un si mauvais frère. S'il avait été là pour Regulus, ne serait-ce qu'à ce moment-là … !

Sirius ne vient pas. Il ne viendra jamais empêcher son frère de commettre l'irréparable.

Ainsi, sans personne pour l'empêcher de faire cela, Regulus ouvre le livre, le parcourant du regard avec hésitation au début, puis il semble subjugué par ce qu'il lit.

Et ce moment disparaît, laissant place à un nouveau souvenir …

* * *

Là, il se trouve dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Harry se remet de ses émotions, afin de voir avec étonnement, Regulus en train de converser le plus naturellement du monde, avec les Elfes de Maison, son habituel expression d'indifférence ayant laissé place à de véritables sentiments.

« - J'ai besoin d'une pièce où je pourrai être tranquille, explique Regulus. Après quatre ans à être à Poudlard, je ne sais toujours pas où il pourrai y avoir ce genre d'endroit.

\- Wally sait où Mr Regulus pourra être tranquille ! s'exclame un Elfe. Wally peut emmener Mr Regulus à la Salle sur Demande !

\- La Salle sur Demande … ? demande Regulus. J'ai lu une brève mention à ce sujet. Elle existe donc réellement … ? Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment y aller Wally, s'il te plait ? »

L'Elfe prénommé Wally explique comment se rendre dans la pièce qui servira bien des années plus tard, comme salle d'entrainement pour l'Armée de Dumbledore que Harry lui-même s'occupera de superviser. Les indications donnés, le cadet Black quitte les cuisines. Harry le suit à travers les différents couloirs, se demandant pourquoi cette partie est laissée dans ce souvenir. Il ne se rend que dans sa Salle Commune après tout, n'est ce pas ?

C'est ce que pense le Survivant jusqu'à ce que Sirius apparaisse en compagnie de James, Remus et Peter. Les deux derniers semblants plus en retrait que leurs deux amis qui bloquent le passage au cadet Black qui a sortit imédiatement sa baguette, prêt à se défendre.  
« - Si ce n'est pas ce cher Regulus, commence James Potter avec un sourire narquois, tenant négligement sa baguette dans sa main droite. Que fais-tu donc dans les environs de notre Salle Commune, toi ? Tu prépares un coup foireux à notre Maison, en bon Serpentard que tu es ?

\- Au risque de te décevoir Potter, je ne m'amuse pas à faire de mauvais tours aux autres pour ressentir une impression de puissance, dit le cadet Black d'une voix monochrome. Sache pour ta gouverne, qu'il se trouve qu'ici se trouve la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle, ainsi que les cuisines de Poudlard. A présent, j'ai d'autre choses à faire que de jouer avec vous. »

Il commence à s'en aller, passant du côté de Sirius, certainement parce qu'il pense que son grand frère ne va pas l'attaquer contrairement à l'autre, mais le Gryffondor le retient.

« - Tu as l'intention de t'enrôler dans les Mangemorts, pas vrai ? grogne Sirius. Si tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu adulais Voldemort et que tu passes tes vacances dans la bibliothèque de Père, tu te trompes.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, Sirius ? demande Regulus en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci frissonne en rencontrant le regard glacé de son cadet. Cela t'es égal, alors arrête cette piètre tentative de jouer le rôle du grand frère. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le plus jeune pousse Sirius pour passer. Laissant là son frère qui sert la machoire et les poings en constatant que les dires de l'autre ne sont on ne peut plus vrais.

« - Tu as donc trouvé une pièce, récapitule Rogue, installé dans un coin de la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Regulus, est-ce que tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? De vouloir apprendre l'Occlumentie ?

\- Je te retourne la question Severus, dit le cadet Black, évitant soigneusement la question de son camarade. Si tu demandes cela, c'est que tu dois hésiter. Tu souhaites apprendre la Ligilimencie et moi l'Occlumentie. Le meilleur moyen d'apprendre, c'est de s'exercer sur une autre personne. Autant en profiter. Pour ma part, cela ne me dérange pas que tu vois mes souvenirs. As-tu quelque chose à cacher ? Le sort peut se retourner contre toi et il est probable que je puisse visionner tes souvenirs.

\- Je n'ai strictement rien à cacher ! s'exclame Rogue un peu trop rapidement pour que ce soit vrai.

\- Très bien. Alors allons-y dès maintenant pour commencer, fait fièrement Regulus, étant parvenu à manipulé allègrement son camarade. »

* * *

Un nouveau souvenir se forme.

Bien avant que le décor ait finit de s'assembler, on entend les bruits d'une dispute. C'est le 12, Square Grimmaurd, et ce sont Walburga, Orion et Sirius Black qui se querellent tous les trois. Une nouvelle fois. A peine le souvenir apparaît entièrement que la voix de Walburga claque sèchement, prononçant le sort tabou :

« - Endoloris ! »

Harry voit alors son parrain s'écrouler en hurlant sur le sol, après n'avoir résisté à la douleur que peu de temps.

« - Ta petite rebéllion va à présent cesser, Sirius Orion Black, déclare Walburga en ignorant son fils qui subit la douleur. Cela fait des années que nous te laissons faire, mais tu as eu seize ans il y a deux mois. En tant qu'héritier de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, il est de ton devoir de poursuivre la lignée. Il s'agit là de quelque chose que quelqu'un d'aussi ingrat et bon à rien que toi est parfaitement capable de faire.

\- Jamais … de la vie, articule difficilement Sirius. »

Harry remarque que Regulus est dans un coin de la pièce, le corps tremblant de peur, ses yeux horrifiés par ce qu'il voit. Sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse rapidement, dans un rythme irrégulier, démontrant son état de panique. Le Survivant le suit lorsqu'il quitte la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre, notant que les cris dans le salon ont cessé. Le cadet Black cherche activement dans toute sa chambre qui est identique à celle du présent. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche dans une petite boite dans un placard. Il s'agit d'un petit médaillon en argent où sont gravés des runes complexes.  
L'objet à la main, il quitte sa chambre, se rendant dans celle de Sirius. Celui-ci est installé sur son lit, et s'étonne de le voir dans cette pièce.

« - Regulus … ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Regulus vient tout juste de sortir la malle de son frère qu'il commence à remplir de ses affaires, ne faisant pas attention à son ainé qui le regarde faire avec étonnement.

« - Je t'aide à t'enfuir. Cela ne se voit pas ? Dépêche toi de contacter Potter pour lui dire que tu viens habiter chez lui. Tu vas y aller en transplanant. Tu te souviens de comment fait on ? »

Il lui met sa valise remplie dans les mains et lui passe autour du cou le médaillon, expliquant face au regard interrogatif qu'il se reçoit :

« - Ce médaillon permet d'utiliser la magie malgré les boucliers mit en place et rend la magie d'un sorcier mineur indétectable par la Marque. Alors ne le perd surtout pas, d'accord ? »

Le cadet Black s'apprête à quitter la pièce, mais Sirius le retient en l'appelant.

« - … Je suis désolé, Regulus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas pu te sauver. »

Sur ces mots, Sirius transplane. Et le souvenir disparaît.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Harry voit apparaître devant ses yeux, un pièce sombre. Regulus est vêtu d'une sombre robe de sorcier, agenouillé sur le sol. Derrière lui, se trouve Walburga. A ses côtés, une Bellatrix Lestrange encore jeune, et vraiment très belle, faisant elle aussi une révérance à un homme. Voldemort.

« - Regulus Black, jures-tu de me servir loyalement en tant que Mangemort ?

\- Je le jure, Maitre.

\- Bien. Maintenant, donne moi ton bras gauche et relève ta manche. »

L'adolescent – qui ne doit pas avoir plus de seize ans – s'exécute docilement. Voldemort enfonce sa baguette sur le bras de l'héritier Black. Là, une marque noire s'y trace lentement. Le garçon serre les dents, afin de retenir toute démonstration de douleur. Harry sait que maintenant, Regulus est devenu un Mangemort à part entier. Alors que celui-ci se frotte pensivement le bras, son regard montre déjà qu'il a des regrets face à ce qu'il vient de faire. Il garde contenance, faisant le fier devant sa famille ainsi que son nouveau Maitre.

* * *

Un nouveau souvenir se forme. Cette fois-ci, ce sont dans des toilettes. Etrange lieux, pour montrer un souvenir. Le Survivant comprend alors la raison de pourquoi il se trouve dans cet endroit. Le jeune Regulus Black, sa tenue et ses mains maculées d'un sang qui ne lui appartient pa, est en train de recracher dans la cuvette des toilettes, le contenu de son estomac.

« - Que … Qu'est-ce que … que j'ai fait … ? murmure t-il, horrifié. J'ai … je viens de tuer … quelqu'un … il se penche à nouveau sur la cuvette, ses larmes se mélangeant avec son vomie. Il éclate silencieusement en sanglot, prit de remord. Si … Sirius … S'il te plait … viens … viens me sauver … ! »

Mais Sirius, de là où il est, ne peut entendre ses supplications, ignorant même le chagrin de son petit frère. Regulus tente de se relever, mais ses jambes faiblissent sous son poids. Il glisse le long du mur, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Les larmes continues de s'échouer sur son visage encore enfantin.

* * *

Le souvenir s'évapore sur cette vision d'un Regulus en train de verser toute les larmes de son corps, laissant une boule en travers de la gorge du Potter, qui se sent coupable de ne pouvoir réconforter cet enfant complètement perdu face aux évènements qui s'enchainent sans cesse. Apparaissent alors, les couloirs de Poudlard, dans lesquels cours Regulus, en direction de Sirius, qui semble bien changé, avec son uniforme plutôt débraillé et ses airs de rebelle.

« - Sirius ! appelle Regulus, s'attirant l'attention de celui-ci. Sirius …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Regulus ? demande froidement l'ainé des Black.

\- Je … S'il te plait, aide-moi … des larmes commencent à inonder ses yeux, même si elles ne tombent pas. »

Puis, une douleur semble lui transpercer le bras gauche, à l'endroit où se trouve le Marque des Ténèbres. Il serre son bras de sa main droite, se mordant la lèvers inférieur. Le rejeté de la famille Black ne loupe, bien entendu, pas ce geste. Alors, brusquement, il saisit le poignet de son cadet qui, surprit, ne réagit pas. Il lui relève d'un coup sec la manche. Son regard gris s'assombrit d'avantages en voyant l'immondice sur le bras de Regulus qu'il pousse loin de lui. Il murmure sombrement, ne se préoccupant pas de l'incompréhension du plus jeune :

« - Prongs me l'avait dit, mais … je ne voulais pas y croire.

\- Sirius ?

\- J'aurais dû me doûter que t'étais devenu l'un des leurs ! s'exclame l'Animagus. J'aurais dû m'en doûter, que t'avais rejoint les rangs de Voldemort en tant que saleté Mangemort !

\- Mais … Si … !

\- La ferme. Ne me parle plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Je ne m'associe pas avec les mages noirs. Tu n'es pas mon frère, tu as compris ? »

Sirius s'en va en courant sur ses paroles, laissant son petit frère choqué, puis pleurant.

Harry, simple spectateur, ressent une sorte de haine passagère, pour son pararin, qui n'est pas venu en aide à son petit frère en difficulté, qui l'a renié sans chercher à comprendre.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'est une bibliothèque, qui apparaît. Une immense bibliothèque. Regulus est installé à une table, occupé à lire un épais livre. Ses mains qui tiennent l'ouvrage tremblent. Puis, soudainement, son visage pâlit considérablement. Et il lâche l'ouvrage qui tombe contre le sol dans un bruit mat. Il se lève des bonds, bredouillant d'une voix apeurée :

« - Des … Des Horcruxes … ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres … a créer des Horcruxes … ! Kreattur … Oui, ce doit être ça … Je … Je dois aller chercher … Kreattur. »

Sous le choc, l'adolescent maintenant âgé de dix huit années, quitte l'endroit d'un pas pressé. Il se rend dans la chambre de son Elfe de Maison, lui demandant sans faire de détour, de l'emmener dans la caverne où il est allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Kreattur, bien que remarquant l'étrange comportement de son maitre, hoche la tête. Grâce au transplanage, ils y sont en moins de deux.

Harry suit le jeune homme et la créature à l'intérieur de la grotte. Il voit Regulus se blesser pour entrer, longer le lac aux couleurs émeraudes, trouver la barque qui l'emmène jusqu'au bout de terre où repose le poison.

« - Kreattur, écoute-moi bien, Regulus s'agenouille devant l'Elfe en sortant de sa poche un médaillon qu'il lui donne, quand le bassin sera vide, tu échangeras les deux médaillons. Puis, tu repartiras à la maison sans moi. Tu ne dois sous aucun prétexte raconter à Mère, ou à qui que ce soit ce que j'ai fait. Ensuite, tu détruira le médaillon. D'accord ? il lui fait un petit sourire. »

En bon Elfe de Maison, Kreattur obéit, hochant la tête affirmativement. Le cadet Black se relève. Il prend une grande inspiration et saisit la coupole au bord du petit bassin et commence à ingurgiter la potion. Après plusieurs gorgées, il est obligé de s'appuyer après les rochers. Mais il continue de boire, alors que des larmes dévalent ses joues. Il ne s'arrête pas.

Seulement après qu'il ait finit de boire la potion, il se dirige vers le lac, assoiffé. Mais une main sort de l'eau et lui saisit le bras. Le jeune homme tente de se défaire de la prise, sauf que d'autres mains le saisissent, commençant à l'entrainer dans l'eau. Kreattur transplane, laissant Regulus seul, dans cette sombre caverne, qui est maintenant dans l'eau. Les Inferi lui griffent le corps partout, faisant se répandre son sang dans le lac. Il a beau se débattre, hurler, appeler à l'aide, personne ne vient l'aider. Personne. Parfois, sa tête plonge sous l'eau, mais il retourne toujours à la surface, jusqu'à être en manque de force.

« - Si … Sirius … ! supplie l'enfant. Ai … Aide-moi … ! Je t'en … supplie ! Sirius … ! »

Encore une fois, personne ne vient en aide à Regulus, Sirius ignore que son petit frère est en train de mourir, de se faire noyé. Et Harry n'a d'autre choix que de voir cet affreux spectacle, impuissant. Ce qu'il aimerait aider cet enfant qui n'a jamais rien demandé. Mais il ne le peut pas. Il ne s'agit là que d'un souvenir.  
Regulus disparaît sous l'eau, pour ne plus réapparaitre. Son sang se répand dans l'eau, la rendant rouge.

* * *

Le souvenir disparaît et Harry est éjecté de la Pensive. Il se retrouve face à Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci l'interrogent sur les larmes qui coulent sur ses lèvres. Alors, il répond, d'une voix brisée :

« - Je pleure la mort d'un enfant triste. »

 _Sirius._  
 _Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu en aide à Regulus,_  
 _alors qu'il avait besoin de toi ?_  
 _Pourquoi ?_  
 _Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était_  
 _que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide …_  
 _Regulus t'a pardonné._  
 _C'est de ta faute, s'il est mort ainsi._  
 _''Admirez, comme j'étais misérable.''_  
 _Oui, tu l'étais, Regulus Acturus Black._  
 _Tu étais admirablement misérable …_


End file.
